One Jump
by alexcullen1
Summary: Ziva had a surprise for Tony. ALL TIVA!


One Jump- Ziva's POV

I sank to the floor as I read the pregnancy test.

'Positive.'

No. There's no way. We'd only had sex once. Okay maybe twice.

I jumped as the phone rang. I stood up shakily to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice quivering.

"Hey, it's Tony. Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I am fine." I said.

"Oh-kay." He said, he didn't sound convinced. "Dinner tonight at eight?"

"Sure, that sounds great." I said

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." He said, he sounded like he was smiling.

"See you soon." I said about to hang up.

"Bye." He said, pausing before he hung up. "I lo—"

I clicked end before he finished. I knew what he was about to say. I couldn't hear that right now, not after what I just found out. I would have to tell him tonight. I couldn't do it. I loved him too much to have him run at the idea of commitment.

I jumped up like I'd been shocked. Did I really love him? I'd never loved anybody; I didn't know what it felt like to really be in love.

I couldn't actually be in love with him. I thought I guarded my heart better then that. We're friends, partners. We cared for each other and looked after the other.

I sank to the floor, putting my head between my knees, feeling like I might faint.

The more I thought about the more I knew that this was the truth. Love. In love with Tony Dinozzo. The one guy who I should have never gotten involved with.

There had to be some way to this pain, this heartache. Then it hit me. The pier, it was where I went after something happened with a case, or after a fight with Tony. It was high enough, with and endless supply of churning dark water below it. It was perfect.

I left one last letter for Tony. After writing, I folded it in half and placed it on the table where Tony would find it when he walked in. I walked out the door leaving it unlocked. The pier was only a block away from my apartment. I started walking.

Tony's POV

I walked up to Ziva's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time. I was still mulling over the never-said I love you. I knew I loved her, it's just the question of whether she love's me the same.

"Ziva?" I called through the door; I'd been standing out here for 7 minutes.

I pushed on the door lightly; it was unlocked and swung open. I pulled my gun out of the holster, just in case. I walked in gun drawn, only to see a piece of paper with my name on it. I opened it and read-

Tony-

I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you this. I just found out about it today. I'm pregnant and I don't know how you're going to take it. But I can't take the pain of not knowing anymore. Just know that I'm sorry and I do love you. With every part of me.

Ziva

After I read what was written, I couldn't believe it. A smile spread across my face, I was going to be a dad.

"Ziva?" I called, to no avail.

I turned down the hall to look in her room, to see if she was getting ready. Empty. Where was she? It didn't make any sense, she left me the letter, but she's nowhere to be found.

I thought back to what the note said-

'I'm pregnant and I don't know how you're going to take it.'

Of course! I mentally gave myself a Gibbs-slap. She was afraid that I would run. Guilt coursed through me. Where would she go, if I had run?

Another line hit me-

'I can't take the pain anymore.'

"The pier." I whispered out loud, immobilized with fear. She was going to jump from the top of the dock.

I burst out of the apartment complex at full speed.

Ziva's POV

I walked along the planks of the pier slowly; I was in no hurry to get to the end.

I realized that I did love Tony and I always would. My only hope was that he would find my note.

The end of the pier. My toes dangling off the edge. I rocked back and forth, about to jump, when I heard….

"ZIVA!!!!!!!! ZIVA! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs.

I turned around slowly, I saw him run toward me. I felt my feet slip off the edge of the dock….

"Gotcha." Tony said, as he caught me in his arms and pulled me back.

He pulled me close and hugged me, stroking my hair as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." He murmured in my ear.

I clung to him ever harder; I never wanted to let him go.

"What were you thinking?" He asked as he pulled back to look me in the eyes. He wiped away my tears.

"I thought you wouldn't want a baby. That you would run." I said my voice breaking.

"You were going to end you life because you thought I might leave?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't deal with the pain of not having you, and having a constant reminder of what could have been." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Don't you EVER do it again." He said putting his hand over mine. "So I'm going to be a dad?"

"You're okay with it?" I asked my cheek pressed against his shoulder, as he held me close.

"Nothing would make me more okay then that." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before he kissed me. Once more the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. How close I'd been to giving it all up.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked

"You come here if something goes wrong." He answered.

I looked up at him in amazement.

"What? I pay attention!" He said.

I thanked him for paying attention to the right thing, by pulling his face close to mine, as our lips met, I was the happiest I'd ever been.


End file.
